Grandpa's Computer
by 13dramaqueen13
Summary: When Grandpa Weasley brings home an interesting muggle contraption, secrets come out.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of it's wonderful characters, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

We all knew of Grandpa Weasley's obsession with all things muggle, but this was taking things too far! It was the day of Grandma and Grandpa Weasley's annual cookout, and all us cousins were here. Grandma was merrily grilling hamburgers, and we were all hungry. However, Grandma was insisting we wait until Grandpa got home to dig in. This was especially making the male cousins very irritable, as they got that way when they were hungry.

"_When_ is Grandpa getting home?" my cousin James complained.

"Yeah! We're starving!" added my other cousin, and James's best friend, Fred. My younger brother, and their other best friend, Louis, patted his stomach in agreement.

"You are not starving!" Grandma said irritably, "Grandpa should be along shortly."

Not a second after she said that, we all heard a loud pop, and Grandpa appeared beside us, having apparated from wherever he was. This wasn't the strange thing, we were all used to the adults apparating to a fro, what was strange was the bizarre contraption Grandpa was holding in his hands.

"What is _that_?" asked my youngest cousin Lily in confusion.

Aunt Hermione gasped, "Mr. Weasley, that's not… not, _a muggle computer_!"

Grandpa nodded and grinned, "Got this at one of their stores, I figured out how to use their money and everything! I bought it to examine!"

"Arthur you didn't!" Grandma exclaimed, "You know you're not supposed to mess with muggle things like that!"

"I'm not going to _do_ anything to it, Molly dear!" Grandpa argued, "I just wanted to, you know, see how it worked."

Grandma sighed in exasperation, "we'll talk about this later, put it inside for now and come and eat; the hamburgers are ready."

Grandpa obeyed, and soon we were all happily eating Grandma's scrumptious cooking.

After dinner, however, we got a little curious, and all of us cousins decided to go upstairs to examine this "computer."

"How does it work?" I asked.

"I know, Victiore" said my cousin Lucy to me. She was Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey's younger daughter, and, having a muggle for a mother, knew how to work these things. She opened it up to reveal a screen and a keyboard, and pressed a button at the top of the keyboard. The screen suddenly lit up, and the computer started booting up.

"Wow!" Fred's older sister Roxanne exclaimed, "I've never seen anything like it!"

Lucy smirked at her, "we have one at home, and so both me and Molly know how to work them." Lucy's older sister, Molly, nodded in agreement.

By now, the computer had finished loading, and Lucy moved her finger over something, making the little pointer thing on the screen move. She dragged it over to a blue "E" in the corner of the screen and clicked twice. The screen changed and a new one popped up.

"Where to?" Lucy asked, and we all looked at each other, perplexed.

Suddenly, I remembered something about computers that had happened at Hogwarts this past year. My amazing boyfriend, Teddy Lupin, and I had been sitting together in the Gryffindor common room, when we had overheard one of my muggle born classmates talking about buying her younger brother a teddy bear over the web. We had been confused at the time, but then she went on to explain all about muggle computers. It was interesting, but I didn't really care that much about the computers, I had found Teddy a new nickname! I was suddenly overcome by a fit of giggles remembering, and sputtered, "Teddy Bears!"

My younger sister, Dominique, rolled her eyes at me, having been there at the time, though a young second year, and Molly did the same. However, looking around, the rest of my cousins looked confused, and some of them were looking at me a little strangely.

"Why Teddy Bears?" My cousin Rose asked me. I giggled some more, but didn't say anything.

Lucy shrugged, and typed "Teddy Bears" into the search engine.

The screen changed again, and this time, a bunch of links popped up for sites selling teddy bears. One of them was the same one my classmate had gotten her brother one from.

"Why?" asked my cousin, Hugo, repeating what his older sister had said earlier.

I giggled some more, reminiscing in the memory, and Dominique sighed, exasperated, "Its 'cause of her boyfriend!"

"What? Who's your boyfriend?" James cried indignantly, "how come we didn't know about this?"

"Isn't it obvious James?" sneered his younger brother Albus, "_Teddy _Bear, _Teddy_ Lupin."

"WHAT?" came the cries of every other male cousin in the room. Albus just grinned at Rose, who grinned back. Of course they would have figured it out; they were the family smarty pants. I glared daggers at Albus, the rest of my cousins weren't supposed to know! Especially not my brother Louis! He would be sure to tell Dad, he was such a tattletale!

"Teddy Lupin's your _boyfriend_!" cried Louis. Unfortunately, his shout had traveled downstairs, and in moments Dad burst into the room, his wand raised as if to attack someone.

"What about Teddy Lupin being someone's boyfriend?" Dad nearly shouted at us. I cowered next to Dominique.

"He's _Victiore's_ boyfriend," Louis told Dad in a singsongy voice. I glared at him, Oh how I hated my younger brother right now!

Dad turned on me; he was close to seething right now.

"Is this true?" he asked me.

I nodded meekly.

Dad looked positively furious, but luckily for me, Mum chose that moment to make her appearance.

"What iz going on 'ere?" she asked in her French accent.

"Victiore has a boyfriend!" Louis cried gleefully. I continued to glare at him, loathingly.

"Who iz 'e?" Mum asked me.

"Teddy Lupin," I consented.

Mum looked at me appraisingly, and then said what I least expected her to say, "Good, I am 'appy for you."

Dad, Louis, and I had similar looks of shock on our faces, though with Dad and Louis, it was verging on horror.

"You should 'ave told us," Mum said, "but you 'ave a right to 'ave a boyfriend, you are getting to zat age." She threw a meaningful look at Dad and turned to leave. Dad, not wanting to upset her, followed behind, still a little shocked. I think I heard Dad mutter something about cursing him in oblivion when he saw him next, but I was too stunned to care.

"I can't believe you got off!" Louis exclaimed when they had left.

My mouth suddenly broke out into an enormous grin.

"Guess that didn't work out the way you expected it to," I smirked at Louis.

The rest of my cousins sat there in shock, but after a little while of awkward silence, Lucy said, "so, do you want to keep exploring the computer?"

Everyone agreed, and it kept us occupied the rest of the night, exploring the wonderful muggle invention of the internet.

When it was time to go home, I thanked Grandpa extra for bringing home the computer. The night may not have gone the way I had expected it to, but in the end my parents had found out, and were fine with my dating of Teddy, and I had the most amazing boyfriend in the world.

I couldn't be happier.


End file.
